goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Bob Murphy Makes a Grounded Video Out of JessicaFin23 and Gets Grounded
Transcript In her bedroom, Sue Bob Murphy was feeling grumpy about JessicaFin23. Sue Bob: Man! I hate Jenny Williams, also known as JessicaFin23! She's the worst user in the Wikia network (which, by the way, is now called FANDOM). She thinks she's so smart and clever, but she's just a such a dumb nerd who is always writing useless articles and reading boring books for fun. I bet she's an even bigger nerd than Gretchen and Gus. What shall I do? Then Sue Bob thought of something. Sue Bob: I know! I will make a grounded video out of her and she will see how she likes it or not! Sue Bob got on the computer, and she turned it on. Sue Bob: Let's make the grounded video! Then Sue Bob got onto the Goanimate site and started to get working on the grounded video. Soon, Sue Bob had finished making a grounded video. Sue Bob: There, all done. Now to play this video! Then Sue Bob began to play a video. (video begins) Teacher: Okay class, it's time to take out last night's homework. (everyone took out their homework out but JessicaFin23) Teacher: Jenny, where's your homework? JessicaFin23: I don't have it. Teacher: Jenny, go to the principal's office now! (in office) Principal: So JessicaFin23, what brings you here? JessicaFin23: I didn't have my homework. Principal: JessicaFin23, you know you don't forget to bring in your homework! That's it! You're suspended for 10 days! (at home) (Jenny's parents were furious with JessicaFin23) Jonathan: Jennifer, how dare you forget your homework and got expelled! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for ten days! Elizabeth: Go to your room now! JessicaFin23: (angrily walking away) It's not fair. (preview ends) In Jenny's room, Jenny was shocked, as she had watched a grounded video about her that Sue Bob made. Jenny was, to put it simply, not very happy. JessicaFin23: What is this? Sue Bob Murphy made a grounded video out of me? How rude of her. I would never forget my homework, I never got suspended, and my parents would never ground me for something bad. Besides, I have never done anything bad in years. I am calling her parents! JessicaFin23 picked up her phone, and she phoned Sue Bob's parents up. JessicaFin23: Hello, Sue Bob's parents? Sue Bob's dad's voice: Yes, Jenny? How can I help you? JessicaFin23: Your daughter Sue Bob just made a grounded video out of me. Sue Bob's dad's voice: Sue Bob made a grounded video out of you? Oh my god! She is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! JessicaFin23: You're welcome. Goodbye. JessicaFin23 put down her phone. Back in Sue Bob's bedroom, Sue Bob's dad was extremely angry with Sue Bob and had a meltdown. Sue Bob's dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Sue Bob, how dare you make a grounded video out of Jenny Williams?! You know she is one of my favorite Wikia users! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no TV or computer! Go to bed right now! Sue Bob went to bed, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Eric as JessicaFin23's teacher Paul as JessicaFin23's principal Russell as Jonathan Williams (JessicaFin23's dad) Kimberly as Elizabeth Williams (JessicaFin23's mom) Nicole as Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23) Joey as Sue Bob's dad Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:JessicaFin23's videos Category:Grounded Stuff